Midnight Mayhem
by genKi shouJo
Summary: The guys get caught spying on the girls at a sleepover at the Peacecraft Mansion...Who ever said revenge wasn't sweet? Please r/r and no flamers! FINALLY FINISHED!!! : )
1. Midnight Mayhem: Prolouge

This is a new fic that I thought of

This is a new fic that I thought of. As you all know, Gundam Wing don't belong to me (sadly). Please r/r. Arigato and ja ne!

****

Midnight Mayhem: Prologue 

It was a quiet and peaceful night. All except for the Peacecraft mansion, an area where all hell would soon break lose. It just happens that on the same night, Milliardo and Relena were having a sleepover. Guys on one side and girls on another.

*~*~* On the Girls' Side*~*~*

"Hey, Relena! Those Wing Zero boxers are really kawaii! They're just like my chibi Deathscythe ones!" exclaimed Hilde. 

"Okay, everyone! Gather in a circle. It's time for truth and dare," said Sally.

"Hai!" cried everyone. {CUE STAMPEDE}

"So…who wants to be my first victim?" asked Relena.

"I will!" screamed an overly hyper Hilde.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to…run around the mansion…"

"Fine!"

"…butt- naked."

"Umm…Okay."

{See a mysterious figure run around the mansion. See a bunch of perverted males stare out the window… Ahem. See the figure run back into the house.}

_-_-_ Meanwhile at the Guy's Side _-_-_

" You braided baka! Stop eating the damn popcorn! We are all tryin' to hear wat the onnas are saying!" hissed Wufei.

"Oi, oi. I'm hungry!"

{See two pillows fly across the room.}

"URUSAI!" screamed Milliardo.

"Hai…" 

"Hai…"

"Umm…guys? I don't think that we should be doing this. It isn't right." Said Quatre.

"Neither is your pink shirt," remarked Wufei. 

"That…sniffle…was…sniffle…so…sniffle…MEAN!" sobbed Quatre.

"Wufei…stop it!" yelled everyone.

"Hmph."

"What are they saying now?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Trowa who had the earphones on as he yanked them off.

"NANI!" 

"I just heard Catherine and Midii singing a duet! No offense, but they sucked."

Everyone sighed and continued eavesdropping on the girls while poor Quatre continued sobbing on his little Sandrock pillow.

*~*~* Meanwhile on the Girls' Side *~*~*

"So, how do you like our singing?" Catherine and Midii responded in unison.]

"Umm…do you want the truth?" asked Relena.

"HAI!"

"It was umm…ummm… it was crappy," whispered Noin.

"NANI?!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR..."

{And so, a pillow fight began}

"Take that!"

"Eat this!"

All of a sudden, Sally chucked a pillow near Noin, but she ducked and so coincidentally, hit a flower pot in which the tool that the guys were eavesdropping with was hidden in.

"What's this?"

Hilde picked it up and recognized it. The girls all sat down and resumed their game…or so the guys thought.

"Relena, truth or dare?" Hilde asked coyly.

"Truth."

"How do you feel of Heero Yuy?"

At this time, all the males were wrestling for the earphones, until Milliardo pulled out the earphones so that everyone could hear.

"Well, Hilde… I think Heero Yuy, Mr. Perfect Soldier is a… {See all the guys huddled in a small circle around the radio. See all the girls cracking up hystrically as Relena fools the males…}.

"CLICK."

"NANI!?"

"We were cut off! Oi, oi."

Heero sighed in relief and the girls evilly planned revenge amongst the boys. And thus, the war began…

So, what did ya think? Should I continue? Anyways, about Wings, I took it down because some people were really cruel in their remarks. Please r/r!!! And NO flames. Arigato and Ja ne! ^_~


	2. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 1

If you are reading this before the prologue, here's what happened: The guys spy on the girls at a sleepover and get caught by the females. And so, the girls shall take revenge…MWAHAHAHAHAHA! What evil scheme do I have planned in this fic? {Person: NONE!} 

-_-_- On the Boys' Side-_-_-

"Oi, oi. I am starving!" cried Duo

"Honto ni? You just ate three bags of popcorn, five boxes of Pocky

{AN. Yummmmm…^_^}, fifteen popsicles, nine and a half slices of pizza, and two gallons of rocky road ice cream," stated Quatre.

"Thatwasanappetizer…" mumbled Duo.

"Hey! There's no noise coming from their side!"

The guys all gathered again in a circle around the radio and sat in an uncomfortable silence. {Cue cricket chirps} Until, Duo abruptly sat up and yelled, " I AM GETTING SOME FOOD!" and stormed out.

*~*~* With the Girls Who Aren't in Their Rooms Anymore *~*~*

"Shinigami's Koibito, do you hear? Over."

"Hai, Wing Stalker."

"Ready for Operation Seduction?"

"Hai. Over," she whispered into the walkie-talkies.

"Best of luck! Over," she whispered back.

@#@#@ Back With Duo @#@#@

{Hear the whistling and footsteps}

"Man! Am I hungry. Hey, what's this?" he said as there was a LONG trail of food leading somewhere.

"Well, as I always say, never let good food go to waste, especially Pocky and candy." Duo started walking along the path and picked up the candy and stuffed them in his pocket. This continues for five minutes.

"Well, well. Looks like it ends here. Maybe there is a pot of gold at the end of this rainbow…and it's ALL mine! BWAHAHAHAHAH! (See lightning. Hear thunder) 

Duo burst into the room looking for his candy, but instead found…HILDE! (duh…) Instead of her baggy t-shirt and little Deathscythe boxers, Hilde wore a seductive, silky, revealing nightgown…cough…cough. 

Duo just stood there, a little blood dripping from his mouth and drool oozing from the side of his mouth. Then Hilde gestured her fingers for him to come over. After that, Hilde slowly lowered one of her straps… With that Duo's nose was covered with blood. 

All of a sudden, Relena jumped from the doorway and hit Duo over the head with a frying pan…

"About time!" cried Hilde. 

"Gomen-nasai!" 

"Who would have thought the Great Shinigami would be knocked unconscious by a cooking utensil…Oh well. C'mon, we have got to tie him up before he wakes up."

"Hai," responded Relena. 

They dragged Duo out into a secluded area of the backyard and tied him up so tight that even he couldn't escape (yeah…right…). 

"Disastrous Duet… do you read us?"

"Hai," responded two voices.

"Operation Seduction was a total success. Best of luck…Proceed with next target: Trowa Barton."

So…what did you guys think? Kinda perverted, ne? Thanks for all the great reviews! Please review this one…or else… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

{Gasps for breath} I'll try to get the next one out soon. Arigato and ja ne!

^_^

Mr. Happy!


	3. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 2

Hey! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I can't really think of an idea for Trowa so bear with me… Now, on with the show!

****

Midnight Mayhem: Chapter 2

-_-_-Back on the Boys' Side-_-_-

"Jeez! I thought that the braided baka would be back from the kitchen by now."

"Well, I guess he's not. Probably having a make-out session with Hilde." (^_~)

"I am getting worried you guys," complained Quatre.

Everyone sighed a heavy breath and resumed on spying.

~*~*~ Meanwhile at the Girls' Side ~*~*~

"Silent Spy to Circus Sis. Over…"

"Here. Over."

"Ready with Operation Stew?"

"Yup."

"K."

_-_-_ Back on the Boys' Side _-_-_

"Where the hell is he? I think he would be full and out of breath by now. Sheesh." 

"Shinigami, sure knows how to get it on…" said Wufei.

Everyone sweat-dropped. There was another moment of silence until…

"CRACK!"

"What the?? It's WW III! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Wufei, who ran around the room in hysterics.

"It was only some dish-" and he was cut off by Catherine bursting into the room.

"Oh my God! Trowa! Midii hurt herself with some broken glass. Can you help me?"

"Um…yeah…I guess so."

"Arigato!"

@$@$@ With a Tied-Up Duo @$@$@

{Cue yawn}

"That was the most uncomfortable nap I ever ha-where in Shinigami's name am I? Last thing I remember was being whacked over the head with a frying pan b- oh shit! THE GUYS ARE IN DEEP SHIT NOW! " 

Duo tried to wriggle himself out to warn the guys but no success. He tried to find a knife but remembered that he didn't carry one since the Eve War and the battle with Mariemaea. (I forget how to spell it. Check it out on CN on Friday, 5 'o clock.)

He was stuck! Nothing short of a miracle could save him now.

"WATCH OUT YOU GUYS! THE GIRLS ARE GONNA GET YOU!!! " 

Meanwhile…

"Did you guys hear something?" questioned Heero.

"Nope."

"Iie."

"Nada."

"Probably wind."

`#`#`In the kitchen `#`#`

"Hey, Midii. Are you okay?" questioned Trowa.

"Daijobou. Can you please pick up the glass?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Midii quickly turned toward Catherine who was secretly smirking. Catherine then took a pot of soup from the stove.

"Omigosh! Trowa, look above you!"

Little did he know that it was all a scheme to blind him with…vegetable stew…with vinegar! It was too late…

"God, my eyes! I can't see!"

"Right this way, Trowa. To the bathroom!" cried Midii.

Their mouths widened and they secretly led him outside.

"Why is it getting so cold and why is the floor soft?"

"Um…I opened a window and you're standing on a rug."

{Cue snoring}

"Hey! I can recognize that snoring! It's Duo!"

"Huh? Trowa, run! The girls will get you if you don't!" screamed Duo.

"HAI." 

Trowa did one of those triple flip thingies. Since he was still blinded by Catherine's lethal vegetable stew, he couldn't really land… Therefore, the end result… (Think George of the Jungle…)

Poor Trowa! Instead, he landed on his crotch on a LARGE tree branch and fell down. While falling down, Catherine took out her knives and chucked them at him. (Poor guy! First the stew, now this.) The knives sped through the air and latched onto his turtleneck and attached him next to Duo on the tree.

"Two down, three to go!"

"Yes!!!"

"Show's you not mess with girls."

"Hey, Disastrous Duet to STRONG Onnas. Do you hear? We caught target number two: Trowa Barton. Continue with phase three: Chang Wufei…"

"HAI."

-----Back with Trowa & Duo-----

"Trowa?"

"Nani?"

"You suck."

"I like to see you get ACIDIC acid & vegetables poured onto your head and then do a triple flip."

"Shinigami doesn't need to do such things…"

"Duo?"

"Huh?"

"Urusai." 

"Hai."

****That was really bad! I couldn't think of anything for Trowa. Anyways, I'll try to make Wufei's better. Please r/r. You can give me suggestions for Wufei if ya want. Arigato! 
    
^_~
    Miss Winky


	4. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 3

This is the next chapter! Pleeeeeeeeeeeezzzeeeeeeeeeee r/r! I'm begging you. Arigato.

****

Midnight Mayhem: Chapter 3

*~*~* With the Strong Onnas *~*~*

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…Wufei will sure get a kick out of this… hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…"

"Give that to me would you Sally…"

"Hai…"

-_-_- On the Boys' Side-_-_-

"Heero, Trowa and Duo aren't back yet," wailed Quatre.

"They can take care of themselves," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Weaklings…"

{Sally enters the room}

"Oh, "Wuffie", Duo says he needs advice in name calling because he and Hilde got into an argument…"Sally lied under her breath.

"That braided baka! Doesn't even know how to insult…!"

Wufei stood up and stormed out of the room. Sally stayed behind and yelled," Hey what's that outside!"

The males all turned towards the window and Sally grabbed a VERY important possession of Wufei's and ran after him.

()()(With Sally and Wufei)()()

'Where is he?"

" I think he's waiting in the kitchen…"

Wufei marched into the kitchen. Noin then came out from the kitchen with a "fake" katana…

"NANI? My…my…hold on…"

Wufei ran up the stairs, back into the guys' room and back down.

"MY KATANA…HAS BEEN TOUCHED BY AN ONNA! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Gotta catch me first!" yelled Noin.

"DIE!"

See Noin run into the kitchen. See Wufei seeing red and chasing her. See Sally laughing. See Noin opening the garbage can…

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAMERO!"

"Fine but you've got to calm down and sit on that chair."

"Now thanks to you, I have to STERILLYZE it," mumbled Wufei.

Wufei sat down…Sally and Noin began to crack up.

"What's so funny!"

"You baka! This was only a cardboard katana!"

"Here's the real one," and Sally took it out.

"Why you…!" Wufei struggled to get up but he wouldn't budge…

"YOU SUPER GLUED ME TO THE SEAT!"

"Very good, grasshopper…"giggled Sally.

"Now since you love saying the word onna, Noin and I have decided to take revenge…and turn you into an onna! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I FORBID IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, Noin. Give me the eye shadow."

"Sally, give me the lipstick."

"Pass me the mascara."

"Hand me that nailpolish."

"Toss over the blush please."

After many minutes of applying makeup, their "creation" was complete.

"TADA!" 

They put a mirror in front of Wufei and he refused to open his eyes.

"Hey, Wu-man. There are a bunch of bikini models in the house!"

His eyes shot opened and finally met with the mirror. Bluish-green eye shadow, dark mascara, brown eyeliner, red and pink blush, clip on earrings, necklaces, crimson lipstick, and fuchsia lip liner. And that's not all. His hair had blond streaks, ties into a braid, with a little, pretty bow on the back and a manicure and a peticure to go with everything!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M…A…CROSS-DRESSER!" cried Wufei.

All of a sudden the mirror cracked. (^_~)

"That's not the end of your five-star treatment. You also get the EXCLUSIVE "wrap" and "nature" experience," announced Sally in an official voice.

They approached him with rolls of bandage rolls, and started tying him to the seat. Wufei squirmed but it was no use. After the mummification (Arigato, Jason M Lee),

they carried him out to the yard and tied him upside down on the tallest and largest tree branch. Don't ask me how, but they just did it, after all they are STRONG onnas…

"GODDAMMIT! GET ME DOWN!" yelled Wufei.

"Say cheese, Wuffie."

And now, they had a memoir of Wufei's makeover…

+=+=+ At THE Tree +=+=+

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wu-man, you're sooooooooo dreamy!" mocked Duo in a girlish voice.

Trowa was laughing but made no remarks.

"Duo, you're so dead!" screamed Wufei.

{Cue moment of silence…}

"You guys?"

"What!"

"I hafta go potty!" wailed Duo.

"Strong onnas to Treize Worshipper and Feisty Stabber.:

"We're here!"

"Ninmu ryokai! Proceed with victim number four…Quatre Raberba Winner…"

{EVIL CACKLE} Gomen-nasai! It was too short wasn't it? Oh well, how did ya like it. As alwayz, please r/r. Arigato!

///^

It's Happy Trowa!


	5. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 4

Thanks for all the great reviews! Now, let's proceed with our next victim!

Midnight Mayhem: Chapter 4

-_-_- On the Boys' Side-_-_-

It was about 2:00 am and the three pilots still didn't return. Quatre was extremely worried. He clutched his chibi Sandrock pillow and got up.

"I am going to look for the guys, ok?"asked Quatre.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

He left and wandered around the house until he came upon the hangars in which all the Gundams were being kept.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I challenge you to a duel," responded a hissy voice.

"Nani?"

Dorothy!!! Quatre was so scared, so scared that he almost wet his pants. (Gomen-nasai!)He ran out of the room and down the hall and didn't bother looking back. He finally stopped at a corner and sat down. He was still clutching onto his Sandrock pillow and was pretty scared by Dorothy's eyebrows. He sat there until he caught his breath. He looked out of a corner of his eye and saw Dorothy WITH a fencing sword walking his way. Quatre jumped to his feet and ran for his dear life.

After he ran out of Dorothy's "area", he decided to stop at the kitchen to refuel. –CREEEEK- -CREEEEK- There were footsteps coming his way and Quatre was once again scared. (LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE, I SAY!) He crawled under the table and tried not to make a peep. He looked at the hadow of the feminine figure. The feet were getting closer, and closer…and the shadow was right in front of the table. 

A hand reached out and pulled the tablecloth off and Quatre covered his face with the pillow, praying to God that it wasn't Dorothy. Luckily, it was Lady Une. 

"Quatre-kun, are you okay?" she asked calmly. 

"Ha- hai," he responded shakily.

Quatre crawled out and straightened his clothes. He placed his pillow down and sat in a wooden chair and sighed a sigh of relief. Lady Une pulled up a chair next to the blonde Arabic and asked if he wanted anything to drink with an ALMOST unnoticeable evil smile. 

"Would you like some milk…"

*Flashback*

"This should be perfect!" Dorothy hissed.

"Hai! Quatre will fall asleep in a millisecond with all the sleeping pills I dumped into it…" Lady Une cackled.

*End flashback*

"Lady Une? Lady Une…?" Quatre waved his hand in front of her face. Lady Une snapped back into reality and asked again.

"Gomen-nasai. I'm lactose intolerant."

Lady Une was pissed. Plan A had failed but there was always Plan B…Lady Une then stood up and pulled out THE glasses. Quatre gave a small whimper and ran for his dear life…yet again. He suddenly realized that he had left his Sandrock pillow behind. EVERYONE knows that he can't leave his pillow behind or his space-heart will start acting up again.

He sprinted back but found his poor pillow under hostage. Lady Une and Dorothy were holding it by the foot and were threatening to run water over it. IT WAS CLEANERS ONLY!!! Quatre had no options remaining. He had to give in. He put his hand up and his pillow was spared from any SIGNIFICANT damage. Lady Une and Dorothy stuck him on a chair full of super glue, preventing him from escaping. 

They carried him over to the wide screen T.V and sat him about three feet away from the screen. On the sides were piles and piles of videos. Dorothy was busily tying Quatre down with electric tape and Lady Une went to get something. Dorothy used up the last of the tape and sighed, " I hope this can hold him down." "What do you mean…" and so Lady Une walks in with a cosmetics bag and a wig…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YAMERO!!! MATTE! KAMI-SAMA!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!" Quatre couldn't move away with super glue and electric tape holding him down. "Lady, can you please pass me the wig." After minutes of struggling and lipstick, they finished and stuck a mirror in front of his face! He instantly screamed. 

"NANI?! ORE WAS SAILOR MOON?!?!"

Yup, you guessed it. Quatre had a makeover worse than Wufei's. He was made into the odango head, Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! Quatre cried and that's not all. Dorothy then popped a video tape into the VCR…

"…mirakuru romanucu…"

"Quatre-kun, as a reward for your good behavior, you can have a marathon of Sailor Moon episodes 1-200!" Dorothy cracked up. Lady Une snickered and Quatre burst into tears. Suddenly, Quatre began chanting, "MY SPACE HAERT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *gasp* NEED AIR…" Quatre fainted and his wig fell off his head. Une and Dorothy turned the T.V off. Was Quatre dead? 

"THIS IS WAR!" declared Dorothy, " WE SHAN'T HELP THE ENEMY!" 

Une nodded and the two dragged him to THE tree were they tied him up next to Wufei. 

"Aww jeez, Quatre snores!" Duo cried.

"Not as loud as you," Trowa mumbled.

"He looks like that weak onna!" 

"Urusai, Wufei! Your uglier than he'll ever be!" Dorothy snapped. 

Wufei went back into a state of meditation.(angrily) Une and Dorothy left and called the next two to start the next phase. Only Milliardo and Heero were left. What would they do? THEY WERE PILOTS OF MOBILE SUITS AND THEY GET BEATEN…?

()()()() Back at the Tree ()()()()

"GUYS, I CAN'T HOLD IT IN FOR MUCH LONGER!"

I know that sucked 'cuz Quatre's too innocent to think of anything evil for so I kinda had no ideas. PLEASE R/R AND BE NICE TOO(meanin' no flamers.)


	6. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 5

Well, I'm really busy trying to "chapterize" the fics so please bear with me. Thanks for being do kind!

Midnight Mayhem: Chapter 5

_-_- On the Boys' Side-_-_

Zechs and Heero were busy keeping to the own sides while spying. They didn't really notice that every guy but them were missing until a couple of hours later when Zechs saw what was happening. Silently, he got up and walked out, leaving Heero alone. 

Zechs walked stealthily down the hall, and walked until he reached the girls' end and overheard a conversation…

"Okay, so we dress him up like *whisper* *whisper* right?" Hilde spoke to Noin.

Noin nodded and left the room in search of something. Hilde rolled up her so-called "blueprints" and turned to the window. Zechs, being the soldier that he is, infiltrated the room and karate chopped Hilde on the shoulder, making her faint instantly. He found rope and began to tie Hilde up so that she could not do anything anymore. Just as he tied the triple not to ensure no escape, Noin came in with the almighty, ambrosial…MAKE-UP KIT! Zechs froze and Noin froze. Zechs grabbed the rope and Noin turned and tried to make a fast escape. Zechs made a lasso and threw it around Noin and reeled her in. 

"Zechs, honey, what are you doing?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"You'll see. If you want a war that's what you'll get…" he responded.

He carried the two to a nearby tree, which just so happened to be across from the guys' tree.

'"ZECHS! SAVE US!!!" they cried happily. He walked over and was about to untie them when a feminine voice screamed," DON'T DO IT HEERO!" Zechs immediately recognized the voice as his sister's and sped off to rescue her. He ran faster than any speeding bullet and shot through the halls. Zechs reached the door and turned the knob. It was locked! He rammed in to it with his shoulders as the screams became louder. With one powerful move, he broke the door and fell to the ground. He looked around and saw nothing but a tape player. 

It was only a recording. Relena knew that he would come to her rescue if he heard the name Heero in any sentence. When he rose to his feet, his head hit string, which lowered and poured out a bucket of glue. It spilled all down Zechs and he was so pissed. But that wasn't the end of it. When the glue finished pouring, the bucket fell onto a mousetrap, which snapped and pulled back another string and turned on the fan. The fan began to snow feathers! Zechs was in the middle of this storm and feathers stuck to his body, practically every square inch of it. He looked at himself and screamed. His beautiful hair was ruined!

Suddenly, Relena and Catherine snuck up behind him, holding the largest soup pot from the kitchen. Relena then cooed," Oh, Zechsieeeeee…" and he turned around…

~WHAM!~

Zechs got slammed in the face with a giant soup pot and a huge red mark was left down his face. He slowly collapsed to the ground. Catherine and Relena giggled and tied "chicken man" up and threw him into the closet because if the went to rescue their comrades, Heero might come up behind them and…you know the rest. They stuck a chair under the knob of the closet and left the room. 

Now the final phase would begin: Capture Heero Yuy…

Owari! Sorry if it takes a while before my next chapter! Please r/r! Arigato!


	7. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 6

midnightmayhemchp6

Well…this is the second to last installment of Midnight Mayhem. I've hoped you guys liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Without further ado, here we go!

Midnight Mayhem: Chapter 6

Retaliation

The moon reflected its warm glow onto the grassy lawn. Heero sat in the guys' room and laid his head down on a pillow. It was nearing three and still no signs of the guys. He didn't want to spoil the silence…did he? Things seemed a little too peaceful. After all, Gundam pilots did enjoy blowing up things and the girls couldn't stop gossiping if their life depended on it. He decided that he better go and check things out. But before he left, he grabbed a nearby water gun and filled with a nearby liter of…cherry soda.

"Perfect…"he whispered to himself.

Heero had a mischievous grin spread upon his face. He crawled on all fours out to the hall and slowly proceeded down the stairs. _Be careful…Girls can be very aggressive…_Step by step he crawled and he was alert around every corner. The last person he would want to see is Dorothy with a fencing sword...No one was inside, meaning that every one was outside. As he was about to go out, he heard the chatting of Catherine and Noin. Heero, being the tactical genius that he is, decided that this was the perfect opportunity to strike back. He snickered and reached into his pocket for his handy, dandy, trusty…floss (mint flavored)! He then readied his gun and anticipated the two women turning the corner.

__

Here I go, he thought as he pumped up his "soda gun". 

Heero jumped out and yelled a mighty war car. He blasted a huge stream of bubbling soda at their faces. Catherine and Noin gave a yelp and tried to shield their faces from the deadly liquid but as we know, Heero is sometimes portrayed as an "inhuman" person, with quick reaction times and all that stuff that us normal people don't have. The carbonation stung their eyes and the sugary water ruined their hair. While the two were stung, he quickly tied them up with the ever-so trustworthy floss and threw them into a nearby jacket closet. Cathy and Noin began swearing at the outnumbered Heero while he securely placed a chair at the knob to prevent them from escaping. He pumped his gun up again and snickered.

"Women…they always complain…" (We all know he's been hanging around Wufei too much)

Heero went off on his quest again and carefully wandered through the dim corridors. Minutes of prowling paid off when he found his next target: Dorothy Catalonia. It seemed that she was looking for Heero to duel him. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to get her chance tonight. 

"Heero, where are you?" she hissed.

"Right here Dorothy…" he responded.

Heero popped out of the corner and handed Dorothy a gift-wrapped box, ribbons and all. It was his other secret weapon. He's a man of many surprises, after all. 

"Dorothy, you have inspired me to become a better fencer!" Heero lied artificially. "For being so inspirational, I'd like to give you this gift! Please accept it!" 

"Oh Heero-kun! I've been waiting for this day for so long, where you would ditch Relena-sama and confess your true love to me! Let's run off to Vegas and get hitched!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"NANI?!" Heero took a deep breath and urged her to open he gift, trying to erase what had just happened. He now had proof that Dorothy belonged in a mental hospital. She tore the paper off and threw the box lid off. The sight she saw made her eyes roll to the back of her head and her skin turn an eerie white. Slowly, she collapsed onto the hard floor and dropped the box. Heero gave a maniacal cackled and jumped over the unconscious body to find his other victims. 

*~*~*~* At the Tree *~*~*~*

"You guys…MY BLADDER CAN'T HOLD IT IN MUCH LONGER!!!" 

"Go into a state of suspended animation, you weakling!" Wufei complained.

"I'M GONNA BLOW IF I DON'T GET TO A POTTY SOON!" 

_-_-_- Back with our Bishounen -_-_-_

Heero continued to wander aimlessly around the house. Only four females were left to capture (referring to Sally, Midii, Hilde, and of course…Relena) and victory would go to Heero! (the thought of Relena made blush creep up onto his cheeks) That was strange…Nobody else was in the house. Heero had checked everywhere…except the girls' corridor. Sighing, he prepared himself for the worst, such as being swarmed over by four overly hyper girls, loaded with arsenals and weapons for mass destruction, if you know what I mean…

Like a shadow, he moved swiftly to the forbidden territory and listened for any peculiar noises. Nothing. He moved further down and listened once again. Something faint was coming from the room at the end of the hall. He first ran into a neighboring room and grabbed some nearby pillows. He was rather disgusted by all the pink frills on the edges. Slowly, he crept closer and closer to his destination. He slowly turned the knob and like lightning, jumped in and raised the pillow over his head and curved his body into a battle formation. 

Nothing happened. 

He was sure he heard something in here. Cautiously, he peeked around and saw a huge lump in the middle of the bed and heard the faint snore. He yanked the blanket off prepared for an ambush and instead, he found a sleeping Midii, hugging her stuffed teddy. Heero found an easy target and quickly tied her up with the floss and laid her down gently in another closet in the hallway. She was still sleeping like a baby. Besides, the closet was locked from the outside so she wouldn't be able to escape unless she plowed down the door. Heero went back to the room and searched for clues. Nothing, just some binoculars and popcorn all over the floor. But what were the binoculars for?

Heero looked outside and saw it. The mother ship…the tree. Sally and Hilde were in plain sight but Relena was nowhere to be found. It seemed that the two were provoking and teasing the guys tied up to the tree. _So that's where all the guys went_, thought Heero. How could they so easily defeated?!

Sighing, Heero ran down and prepared to set the boys free from their harnesses! He went to the kitchen to grab a knife to cut the rope. Outside, Heero crawled into every crevice of the house, hoping to conceal his figure. Hilde and Sally were part of OZ and The UESA. They were capable of some destruction, physically and mentally. Hell, if he cut the guys out, there would be no problem. 

When Sally and Hilde started to gossip about the latest soap opera, he knew it was time. He ran over to the tree and began cutting. The guys all sighed in relief but kept their mouths shut…EVEN DUO! 

_-_-_- Back with the Soda-fied People-_-_-_

"Catherine! Your hand is on my nose! " Noin complained. 
    "Well, your leg is on my rib!" Catherine retorted.
"Let's just shut up and try to break the door down!" 
Catherine had cut them free with one of her circus daggers and now they now were trying to break free. 
"On the count of three, we break out of here. One…two…THREE!"
With one mighty push, the chair broke (cheap piece of furniture) and the two stumbled out onto the floor. Quickly scrambling to their feet, they tried to run out the back door in the kitchen. Instead, they saw an unconscious body down a hallway. It was Dorothy! They quickly shook her awake and informed her what was going to happen: Heero was going to set free their prisoners and ruin their scheme of revenge. 
It couldn't end this way, not without a brilliant battle, or so Dorothy thought. Dammit all! They now were extremely pissed and revenge was going to be sweeter than ever…
Okay, the next chapter will be the final installment and thanx for all the great reviews! ^_~ 


	8. Midnight Mayhem: Chp 7

-_-_- Back at the Tree -_-_-

-_-_- Back at the Tree -_-_-

"Are you done yet?!" Duo hissed. 

"Urusai! You're going to ruin it!" Heero hissed back. 

"Bringing a butter knife to cut through rope is not the brightest idea…"Wufei remarked. 

"At least I didn't get captured!" he called back. "Besides, I'm almost there!" 

~*~*~ Back with the Three ~*~*~

"Come on! There's a door that leads right out to the back here!" Noin called. 

The other two ran out after her and kicked it up into high gear. 

"Sally, Hilde!!!" Catherine gasped. Don't let Heero cut them loose! He's there!" 

Hilde and Sally looked up and turned their heads in horror. Heero looked back at them and began to cut the ropes at a rapid speed. 

"Almost there!" he cried, as they were coming ever so closer… 

"Come on!"

"Heero Yuy! Stop before we are forced to take drastic actions!" Hilde threatened. 

"Make me!"

"CHARGE!" cried Dorothy.

Suddenly, the ropes snapped and Duo and Trowa were set free. Heero got up and began running. All the girls ran after the pilot of Wing, growls and snarls escaping from their throats. Trowa picked up Heero's butter knife and began working on Wufei and Quatre. Duo, on the other hand…ran inside and headed to the bathroom.

Heero ran around the Peacecraft Mansion, an angry mob following him. Lap after lap, he ran until he could no more. 

"Trowa! Help!!" he gasped, his breath shortening. 

"Hold on!" he called back, Wufei helping him cutting Quatre free.

__

One more lap should do it, Heero thought to himself. Finally, he made it back to the tree and collasped onto the grass. The women were still on a rampage and piled themselves onto the tired Heero. 

"DIE, DIE DIE!" they all screamed in unison.

The guys all stared in shock as they quickly began prying off the animalistic people on Heero. Wufei grabbed Sally and tossed her onto the ground, while Quatre and Trowa tossed Dorothy and Catherine off. Wufei then tossed Noin off, but not before she kicked him in the…*cough*. Wufei winced in pain but still was able to get her off of Heero. Trowa tried to pry Hilde off but she was completely posessed! She bit and kicked and punched. Quatre and Trowa backed away slowly, afraid of what she would do to them. 

Duo suddenly waltzed out of the back door, singing about his empty bladder, (^_^). 

"Woah, major massacre!" he exclaimed.

All the girls got up again and tackled the guys. Hilde let go of Heero and ransacked Duo. Dorothy and Catherine tackled Trowa and Quatre while Sally was trying to choke Wufei. Noin started chasing Heero around again. She tackled him to the ground and started to beat the crap out of him. 

Suddenly, a white, fluffy thing caught everyone's eye. All heads turned towards the figure and a sudden outburst of laughter plagued the night. 

"Haha…very funny."

"Zechs, why re you dressed like a chicken?" Noin chuckled.

"Well, ask certain members of YOUR alliance…"he scorned.

"NO MERCY, CLUCK-CLUCK BOY!" Hilde laughed.

"Right…What ever you say!" Zechs laughed maniacally as he whipped out a carton full of eggs and started chucking them at the females.

"CHEATER! YOU HAVE WEAPONS!" Dorothy yelled.

"No mercy, right?"

"Fine, be that way…"she yelled back. 

She started clobbering the poor Quatre as the battle continued. Heero sat on the side lines and watched intently, as all the girls and guys were engaged in their own battles. He smirked to himself and watched. The massacre had turned out into a full fledged war. Suddenly, a familiar head popped out of the window right above Heero. 

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was in the shower. Anything happen?" she asked.

"See for yourself, Relena," he told her. 

She looked forward and giggled. Duo and Hilde were wrestling and it seemed that Duo was cowering in fear. Wufei and Sally were busy punching each other while Trowa and Cathering were having a battle up in the trees. Dorothy and Quatre were choking one another (well Dorothy anyways). 

"Think we should stop them?" she asked him?

"Nah," he responded. "Let them destroy each other." 

"Heero! As a pacifist, I can't let that happen!" 

"Hey, you were involved with this whole scenario. I think you've been stripped of your pacifist title."

"Good point. Oh well…It's four in the morning and I'm beat. Do you wanna come in and go to sleep for a few hours?"

"Yea…sure." Heero got up and walked inside. Relena and Heero both yawned and decided to turn in on the couch. Sleep soon over took them, while the savage beasts continued to tear each other to pieces. 

Hours later…

Relena woke up, the sun streaming in from the windows. She sighed and got up, only to meet the gazes of ten very furious people.

"Good…morning…"Relena smiled meekly.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU LAST NIGHT?" Hilde screamed at her.

"What's all the racket…"Heero groaned, waking up. "Holy *#@%."

They guys tackled Heero to the ground while the girls attcked Relena. They tied them up with some more rope and dragged them off. 

"Where are you taking us?" Heero demanded.

"That's for us to know and you two to find out…"Duo laughed.

Outside they went and towards the oh-so-famous tree they go. Tied up onto the tree, Heero and Relena looked at each other, a glimpse of fear in their eyes. 

"As you know…last night, we were at war." Sally started.

"And you two just so happened to disappear from the battlefield…"Quatre continued.

"And as you know, that is the same as running away from your allies," Noin added.

"As we all know, traitors must be punished…And you two are the traitors," Wufei smirked.

"That means that you guys are to receive immediate punishment. Catherine, if you will," Zechs said.

"Of course."

Catherine pulled out two large cans filled with whipped and shaving cream and handed them out to everyone. She then pulled out large pallets filled with paint and huge brushes and disbursed them. 

"Ready…get set…go!" Hilde screamed.

Everyone charged as Heero and Relena braced for the worse. They began spraying cream all over their heads and faces. 

"Stop it!" they both cried, but their pleads were drowned out by the insane laughters of their so called friends. 

After that, they began to paint abnormal images onto their faces, arms and legs. 

"Revenge is soooooo delicious," Duo chuckled.

Minutes later, everyone backed away and grinned. Dorothy brought out a camera and clicked away, saying that this would serve as a great momentum. Yea…right.

"Wow, Heero! You look just like Mel in Braveheart!" Zechs laughed.

"Haha," he responded cynically.

"Well, we hoped you learned your lessons traitors."

"Trust us, we did. Now can you please untie us?" Relena asked sweetly.

"We don't think you did. So we're going to leave you out here till dark. Until then, adios!" 

"NANI?! THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! I HAVE RIGHTS!'" cried Heero.

"We're not in America…"

"So…?!"

"Whatever. See you guys later!"

They all left, leaving the two mutilated. 

"DAMN THEM!" Heero mumbled, struggling against the tree.

"Heero…"

"What is it?"

"I have to go to the bathroom…"

The End! Finally I finished! Sorry bout the long delay! Please r/r and no flamers! Love you all!


End file.
